possessed
by bluetiger1234
Summary: scott is in trouble and only derek can save him scott is a beta non slash
1. Chapter 1

**Possessed **

**Teen wolf fanfiction **

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters**

Scott woke up with a weird feeling, it felt like he was sick but he can not get sick. Thinking that it was just because he had bad dreams he got out of bed and went to have a shower. While Scott was in the shower his mum was cooking breakfast for him. Then all of a sudden he wolfed out and hit the wall repeatedly. His mum already knowing that he was a werewolf run upstairs thinking he was getting attacked.

"Scott is every thing okay?"

"Yeah mum I am fine"

"Okay breakfast is down stairs"

"Thanks mum"

When Scott finished his shower, he went down stairs to get some breakfast. When he got down there he was no longer hungry. So he decided to skip breakfast.

"Hey mum are you going to work tonight"

"Yeah Scott I am"

"Okay"

"Okay you need to go or you will be late for school"

"Yeah okay I know"

When Scott got his school bag he went outside to wait for stiles. 3 minutes later stiles rocked up and they headed to school. On the way Scott and stiles were talking about training that night and the homework they did not do.

"Oh I am so dead"

"Yeah me to man"

When they got to school Issac came up to Scott and Stiles.

"What do you want now Issac"

"Derek wants to talk to you tonight"

"Yes well I am busy so tell him to piss off"

"Fine but his is not going to be happy"

Then all of a sudden Scott wolfed out and punched Issac over and over. Stiles was trying to pull his best friend off. When he did Scott was calm and back to human form.

"What the hell Scott"

"He annoyed me so I hit him"

"Still"

"Look I am sorry okay can we just go"

"Okay"

Just as they walked inside the bell rang so they run to home room so they could get ready for the day. The first lesson they had was chemistry. When the teacher asked them to hand up their homework they had to tell him the truth. When the teacher heard that it was not done he sent them down the principles office.

"Told you we were dead"

"Yeah I know, what do you think is going to happen" asked a worried Scott

"I think we are going to be okay I mean the principle is nice so we might just get a warning"

"Stiles we have not done our homework all year"

"So true man, so true"

"Well what do we have here?"

Both Scott and Stiles looked up to see there new principle, Alison's grandfather. Scott was the first to react. He jumped out of his seat and walked towards him, that was when stiles jumped up and put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

Twenty minutes later they were leaving the office, just as they got to their lockers the bell went for recess. Just as Scott walked into the cafeteria Issac pushed him in to a wall a grabbed him by his shirt.

"I told Derek what you did he is not happy in fact his is pissed, I think he's going to kill you"

"Let me go now!"

"Fine but you are in big trouble when Derek gets to you"

"Well good for me" Scott said as he walked away.

**Hours later**

Finally the bell went signally that school was over Scott and stiles run out of the class with their bags and went straight to the car park.

"Well finally, I see no point in going to school you know it's a waste of time"

"I agree, let's go before I am late for work"

"Okay"

With that the two friends got in the car and drove to the vet clinic. When they got there scot jumped out of the car and run in to the building to say sorry for begin late.

"Sorry I was late boss"

"Scott you two minutes early, is every thing okay"

"Yeah just stressed"

"Okay try and get some sleep when you get home okay"

"Okay I will try"

With that he got to work hoping that it would end if he did a lot of work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Possessed **

**Teen wold fanfiction **

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters**

**Sorry it took so long, school was like homework is good now I want you to write a 1,200 word essay in 4 days, and write a 16 paged assignment in 4 days. And I am like sure I don't have a life. Again so sorry I am in school and have no time to write but I will try my best. **

**Now to the story hope you enjoy. **

When Scott finished work he called stiles to see if he could come pick him up as his mum was at work. When he finished his call he went outside to wait for him. While he was waiting he heard something behind him, turning around to see what it was he saw Issac standing there wolfed out and running towards him. Acting quickly he also wolfed out and ran at Issac. When their bodies collided Issac fell to the floor. Using this to his advantage he slashed at Issac, cutting him on the side. The scratch healed instantly, but because it was deep and painful Issac changed back human looking up at Scott he saw that he was also back in human form.

"Go now Issac and I will not tell anyone what happened"

"O... Okay"

Turning away from Issac, Scott sat down and waited for stiles. Finally stiles arrived and Scott jumped into his jeep.

"Hey stiles"

"Hey Scott how was work"

"Okay"

"So where do you want to go"

"I just want to go and rest"

"Okay let's go"

**Mean while**

Issac walked into Derek's loft sore and stiff from the fight with Scott.

"Issac are you okay"

"I am fine Derek just a tough practice today"

"You know I can tell your lying"

"Yeah so, I am fine so now drop it" Issac said as he walked to the fridge to get a soda. The next thing Issac saw was the face of Derek, his eyes glowing red.

"Umm Derek could you let me go"

"Tell me what happened now"

"Okay god, Scott attacked me, now can you let me go"

Once Derek heard that Scott attacked Issac he let go of him and started running to Scott's house.

**Mean while at Scott's house**

Scott was trying to do his home work as he did not want to get in trouble again, but he kept on hearing a voice in his head telling him to stop doing his home work.

_Your so boring, come on lets go do something fun_

Scott jumped out of his seat and screamed.

"STILIES THIS IS NOT FUNNY"

_I am not stiles, now can we got do something I am so bored_

Scott still believing it was stiles went looking to see if he could find stiles in the house. When he did not find anyone he went back up to his room.

_What do you want to do I want to go kill some humans!_

"Who are you and want do you want"

_I do not have a name and I want to kill things now lets go_

The next thing Scott knew he was no longer controlling his body and he was waling down the stairs and out the front door his eyes glowing grey.


End file.
